


Never Let You Go

by vix_spes



Series: Into The Unknown 'verse [27]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Bond family is finally reunited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Let You Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nia_Kantorka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nia_Kantorka/gifts).



“Q, I've got him. I'm bringing him home.”

Q sagged in relief as Alec's voice came over the comms. Alec had James. His husband was safe. Not really thinking about it, he started to act on autopilot as he would at the end of any other completed mission, printing off the forms that he would need for the AAR's as well as the new requisition forms that would inevitably be needed. It was only when Tanner took hold of his arm and guided him to his chair that he realised that his hands were shaking and there were tears streaming down his cheeks.

“Bill...”

“I know Q. Come on, let's get you cleaned up and take you home.”

“What? No. I need to start on the paperwork and I need to be here when they bring James in.”

“No. What you need to do is go and collect your son. Get Andy and pack a bag for the two of you and a bag for James.”

“Oh god, Andy! How could I have forgotten him? I need to go and get him but then the paperwork and James...”

Q was clearly becoming frazzled so Tanner took over again. “Q, you've got time. Bond isn't going to be here for a while yet. He's on a military plane flying into Northolt then they'll transfer him here via helicopter. Now, get your coat and anything else you might need and I'll drive you home. R can handle the paperwork.”

“Thanks Bill,” Q gave a somewhat watery smile. “What would we do without you?”

“Run the British Secret Service into utter ruin probably.”

Tanner's delivery was deadpan but there was no denying the truth of his words and Q, far from being able to return with his usual quick wit, just did as he was bidden and allowed himself to be escorted to the waiting car.

  
(~*~)

Many hours later found Q hovering in medical, Alec at his side and Bill sat on a small sofa with a sleeping Andy's head pillowed on his lap. Andy had dealt with the whole situation far better than Q had hoped for, especially considering that they hadn't had to deal with this sort of situation before. Obviously Bond had been injured since Andy had been born but never this seriously. Andy may have seen his daddy with a limb in plaster or a sling or even with bruising and cuts to his face but they had always kept any knife or bullet wounds hidden and Andy had definitely never seen his daddy this seriously injured. As a result, Andy had yet to see Bond, although Q had seen him when they had first brought him back to MI6.

It had been just under three hours from Alec's final comm message to the helicopter landing at Vauxhall. Even knowing what had happened, Q wasn't quite ready for the sight of his husband bloodied, battered and as close to death as Q had ever seen him. And that was after a flight on a military plane with trained medical professionals working on him. All Q had had time to do was press a kiss to James' forehead before he was whisked away into surgery.

James had been in surgery for almost four hours when the surgeon finally emerged.

“Q? He's going to be fine. It was touch and go for a while and he's not going to be in the field for a long time but he'll pull through. Not sure that anyone without Bond's flair for resurrection could have survived but he has. We're taking him through to recovery now and you can be with him.”

“Thank you, thank you so much.”

(~*~)

Less than an hour later, tears slid down Q's face once more when he felt his husband stir and he was rewarded with the sight of the Caribbean blue eyes that he loved so much.

“Q?” James' voice was a painful rasp but Q didn't care. James was alive, he was talking.

“I'm here James, and so is Andy.”

At the sound of his parents voice Andy woke up and, with Q's help and Bond's encouragement, crawled up onto the bed, very sweetly kissing as many of James' injuries as he could before curling up by James' ribs with a sleepy “'ove you Daddy” and one hand wrapped as far around Bond's wrist as his tiny fingers would reach.

Q made a few weak protests as James tugged on his hand before allowing himself to be pulled onto the bed, curling up at James' other side, pressing kisses all over James' face before pressing a lingering kiss to James' lips.

“You didn't give up on me.”

Q swallowed thickly. “Of course I bloody well didn't. I love you. We love you. I will never give up on you, James. But let me tell you, James Bond, you're never doing that to me again.”

There was a ghost of a smile on Bond's lips that turned into a grimace as he craned his neck for another kiss that Q granted willingly.

“No complaints from me love.”

“Good. Now sleep, recover.”

“Stay with me?”

“Always. I'll never let you go.”

(~*~)

Two days later, the Bond family were driven home by Alec. By all rights, given his injuries, Bond shouldn't have been discharged for another good few days but MI6 medical were more than aware of how much Bond despised being there. So, faced with the option of either an irate Bond in their hallways or discharging him early, they had opted for the latter, trusting that Q would ensure that he took his medication. Having helped Bond inside and depositing him on the sofa, Andy immediately scrambling up next to him, Alec turned to leave only to be stopped by Q just as he reached the door.

“Alec, if you're leaving because you think you should, don't you dare. You brought him home to us. You're pack, part of this family. We still have James because of you and we're not letting you go. Stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/222743.html)


End file.
